Commonwealth of Virginia(Nicoli Jones)
Nicoli Marie Jones Age: 16-18 Birthday: June 25 ((Year unknown)) Hair Colour: Dark brown sometimes lighter Eye colour: Green Height: 5,6-5,8 She was created by TROLLINTROTRO or TrollinTroTro "...if you roll the dice right you get perfection..." Personality She is laid-back down to earth and can be very serious, dull and emotionless at times. Though don't think that she doesn't like to have fun either! She can also be very mischevious and teasing. She can also be labeled as very constitutional and believes that this country (America) should go by the bible to help guide its laws since that is what America was originally built off of, ironic that she is bi-sexual and doesn't believe gays should marry. She is also known to be a rebel and actually received that as a nickname from England but even though she seems to be a normal relaxed teenager she actually has had serious trauma like Russia only not as deep. Bio This trauma comes from her dark past and how bloody it is due to all the battles she's witnessed, its also because of some personal reasons like, being denied her history for a period in time by America and also because of abandonment issues. When she was little (like 4 or 5) others would always make fun of her because she looked like a boy which she hated and tried her hardest to be more like a girl, but they'd still always see her a boy. Later on as she got older she learned to accept this and use it to advantage by dressing up as a boy and acting like one as well, not only to fight in the wars and battles but also for a very emotional reason. To be with her brother Alfred, whom didn't actually know who Virginia was and tended to treat her like every other soldier. She also got engaged to a woman by the name Opheilia who she loved but not in the way that Opheilia loved her. Opheilia never got to know that Nicoli was a girl and left her because of they're lack in intimacy. She never knew what happened to Opheilia, but was also left to have another stab to the heart when her one and only friend in the war, (she was at war at this time) got killed on the night she was going to tell him that she was actually a girl. Her friends name was Johnny. As said before, she has abandonment issues that happen to come from when she was younger. These issues come from how when she was little she was ignored by England and America, and even some of the first States which led her to fend for herself, and she did just that. She grew up around normal humans instead of Hetalians due to her believing that they had better and purer hearts than the Hetalians. Though she thinks this way she still cares for her brothers and sisters and Alfred as well, which was proven when Alfred had given her an emerald hair clip as a gift for her birthday, she cried in joy. She is also the oldest of all the other states not because of when she was declared a state but because she was discovered first and had the first settlement of people, the lost colony and the Jamestown settlement. It is also said that she somehow gained the ability to see mythical creatures just like the Kirkland family and so far is the only state to have this ability, though when asked about it she gives no answer. Relationships England: She dislikes England for many reason and isn't afraid to express it to him either. One of the main reasons is because of the civil war and because of the way he treated Alfred. Another is because of the neglect he showed to her by picking Alfred and the other states over her. These two rarely see each due to how they act in each other's presence but it is said that she is sometimes dropped off at Englands when Alfred is going away since he doesn't want her to be lonely. America: Nicoli resides with him due to the fact that she stayed with humans for all her life and had no place to go when she was discovered by the Hetalian world (she had been missing for a pretty long time). These two tend to argue a lot because of her strong older beliefs. These arguments are usually started by none other then Nicoli herself and usually end in Nicoli leaving out of rage and walking to a local bar to get drunk and rid her of her problems. Though these two argue a lot they still care for each other but Nicoli still has uncertain feelings for him. She also holds a grudge against him as well for denying her history and hiding it from the people for a long period of time. None the less she cares for him. Maryland: Her and Maryland also fight a lot due to both of their grudges over land and sometimes because of D.C. Even though they fight the most out of all the other states Nicoli still cares for her and trusts her the most, they're relationship is very close and can not be broken. Penslyvania: Virginia dislikes Penslyvania but has never told it to her face. She dislikes Penslyvania because she believes that Penslyvania is a liar and tends to bend the truth. These two don't see each other much luckily but are still on friendly terms. Category:Hetalia Category:Hetalia OC states Category:Virginia Category:Virginia Hetalia